All the Wrong Reasons
by Melodic Thoughts
Summary: What happens when our favorite couple comes together for all the wrong reasons? Is it wrong to find pleasure in pain? Is it okay to love someone who makes you suffer?
1. Prologue

"**All the Wrong Reasons"**

by Melodic Thoughts

A Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger Fanfic

Summary: What happens when our favorite couple comes together for all the wrong reasons? Is it wrong to find pleasure in pain? Is it okay to love someone who makes you suffer?

Note: This story is AU and set to occur during Hermione's 7th year at Hogwart's. Hermione is 18. Based on the song "All the Wrong Reasons" by Nickleback. Don't like this kind of pairing – don't read it.

Disclaimer: Plot is mine – everything else belongs to J.K.

* * *

They stood apart.

Hermione, propped up against a potions bench with one hand on the surface and one hand on her hip, stood looking across at Severus, who was leaning back into his desk, arms folded stiffly.

Both were anxious. Hermione was desperately trying not to shake. Severus wanted to throw up. And both could look neither in the eye.

"How did we get here?" She asked. "How did we get to this point?"

Finally, Severus raised his head and their eyes met.

He sighed, "I have no idea."

* * *

To the Reader-

This is my first SS/HG fanfic and so, I am testing the waters. Please continue onto chapter one.

Reviews are appreciated,

-Melodic Thoughts


	2. Confessions

"**All the Wrong Reasons"**

by Melodic Thoughts

A Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger Fanfic

Summary: What happens when our favorite couple comes together for all the wrong reasons? Is it wrong to find pleasure in pain? Is it okay to love someone who makes you suffer?

Note: This story is AU and set to occur during Hermione's 7th year at Hogwart's. Hermione is 18. Based on the song "All the Wrong Reasons" by Nickleback. Don't like this kind of pairing – don't read it.

Disclaimer: Plot is mine – everything else belongs to J.K.

* * *

It began for both of them at relatively the same time.

Hermione supposed that her admiration and respect for Severus had gradually grown into concern for his well-being. That had eventually evolved into attraction and infatuation. Now she was obsessed. Hermione Granger lusted after Severus Snape.

For Severus, it seemed to have occurred in exactly the opposite order.

It began with stolen glances. Here and there, eyes began to linger when each was sure the other wasn't looking. Hermione found herself hanging back after class just to spend a moment more in his presence. Severus found himself letting her.

Soon, Hermione found herself creating excuses to be in the same room with him. When it was possible she'd brush up against him in the hallway at Grimmauld Place.

Then, one day, she felt the whisper of his touch along the topmost hem of her jeans, across the half inch of exposed skin just beneath the line of her t-shirt. After that, they began brushing by one another more often.

It all came to a head over the holidays.

After an order meeting.

In the library.

Hermione couldn't sleep. At least, not when she knew that he was there.

So she slid out of bed. She pulled a sweater on over the t-shirt she'd worn to bed, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and quietly left the room. Feeling her way down the stairs she made her way toward the library. Quickly, she moved inside and turned to shut the door.

That's when she heard a throat clear. Starting, she fell back against the door with a small _thud_.

"Who's there?!" She squeaked.

"Me." A familiar voice replied.

Far from relieved, Hermione recognized Severus voice and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I'm sorry, sir." She whispered. "I had no idea anyone was staying in the library. I'll just leave and go back to-"

"Miss Granger," He interrupted. "whilst you should be in bed, sleeping, I cannot take points here for your choice to remain awake. The library is public domain – please, feel free to stay."

"I'll just…light some candles then."

"Don't bother," He told her. "I shall start a fire. _Incendio_."

A second later the fireplace roared to life and there, in the sofa across from it lay Severus Snape, haphazardly lounging in its crook, a blanket pulled over his legs.

Silence.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You need not stand by the door all night, Hermione. By all means, pick out a book, sit down, and _read_."

Hermione remained standing by the door, this time in shock.

He had called her by her first name.

"For the love of Merlin, woman, are you deaf?" He sneered. "Or do you intend to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"Right." She said and jerked away from the door.

A few minutes later, after she had picked out a book she slowly inched her way toward the sofa and the warmth of the fire.

"Sir, may I-"

"Sit down." He barked.

After a moment a thought struck her, "Sir-" she began.

"Severus."

She froze.

Looking at him with wide eyes, she said, "Professor, I don't think-"

"Severus." He repeated, meeting her gaze evenly. "I think it's time you used my name, don't you?"

Frowning she replied, "I don't know what you mean."

"But don't you?"

"No, I don't." She countered.

For a moment they merely looked at one another in the half-light of the fire. Then, Severus sat up and leaned toward her.

"Oh, but I think you do."

Hermione struggled to control her breathing. _He couldn't be referring to…there was no way he would…he wouldn't…he just wouldn't…it would be inappropriate._

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Severus's face contorted into an evil smirk, "Surely, you didn't think I wouldn't notice this little game between us?"

Hermione bit back a small gasp.

"Ah," He sneered. "So you do know what I'm talking about. I'm a spy, Hermione, I would have noticed your attention even if you hadn't been so blatantly obvious."

With that statement he had swung his legs off the sofa so that his feet lay next to hers and then he had shifted so that he sat directly next to her with, perhaps, and inch of space between them. His face looked down on hers.

"So tell me, Hermione, what was it you hoped to accomplish by brushing yourself up against me in the hallway? The foyer? The…kitchen, even?"

While she may have argued a lack of space in the first two, Hermione could not do so in the case of the kitchen. She really had been obvious.

"I…" She paused, gathering her courage. "I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." He interrupted once more. "Had your attention been unwelcome it would have been ignored."

With that single pronouncement, and were it possible, Hermione's eyes grew even wider. Their eyes were riveted with one another's.

"This is inappropriate." She told him.

"It is." He admitted.

"Then why?" She asked.

"I wanted you." He replied frankly. "I do…want you."

"I've wanted no one else." She blurted and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow. "I've thought it through and through." She assured him.

"Very well, then." He whispered, lowering his head. "It seems, I've got you all to myself."

And with that their mouths met.

Had Hermione's eyes been open, she would have seen his lit with victory.

* * *

_**I wanted you/ I wanted no one else**_

_**I thought it through/ I got you to myself**_

* * *

To the Reader-

Reviews are appreciated. Chapter two will be coming shortly.

Thank you,

- Melodic Thoughts


	3. In Between

"All the Wrong Reasons" 

by Melodic Thoughts

A Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger Fanfic

Summary: What happens when our favorite couple comes together for all the wrong reasons? Is it wrong to find pleasure in pain? Is it okay to love someone who makes you suffer?

Note: This story is AU and set to occur during Hermione's 7th year at Hogwart's. Hermione is 18. Based on the song "All the Wrong Reasons" by Nickleback. Don't like this kind of pairing - don't read it.

Disclaimer: Plot is mine - everything else belongs to J.K.

* * *

That night, after Severus had kissed Hermione, he had merely run a thumb over her swollen bottom lip and said goodnight. Hermione was left feeling very confused. 

Over a month later, he had yet to do so much as look in her direction. She was beginning to think that perhaps she had imagined the whole thing.

Then, on a Friday afternoon in late January, Severus asked her to stay after class.

When the room had emptied, he warded the door and turned to face her.

"You have two choices," He told her, "You can leave this room now, go back to your friends, and forget what transpired at Grimmauld Place, or, you can spend the evening with me in my private quarters."

Hermione frowned. Surely he didn't think that she would just, well, for lack of a better term, _give it up_.

Seeing the look on her face, Severus rolled his eyes, "To talk, Hermione. Personally, I would prefer we become acquainted as something other than student and professor."

She blushed with embarrassment, "Oh."

"Indeed." He sneered. "What is your decision?"

He watched as she seemed to be thinking it over and finally, "I would like to spend the evening with you."

"Hermione, look at me." He ordered.

When their eyes met, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Grab your things and follow me."

A few minutes later, Hermione found herself in what appeared to be Severus's personal study.

"Is this your office?" She asked.

He shook his head as he began to take off his outer robes. "Office, study, library, sitting room...a bit of everything, I suppose. I only have this room, my bedroom and a bathroom. Therefore, this room has become a bit of a catch-all. My teaching office is located off of the potion's classroom," He explained.

Hermione watched with avid attention as he continued to remove his robes. Eventually, he stood in slacks and crisp, stark white, button-down shirt. The contrast was striking.

Severus noticed her staring and raised an eyebrow, "Do I meet your approval then?"

Hermione started and sputtered, "Wha - oh, I - ah, ...crap."

"That bad?"

"Oh, no," She insisted. "You look - " and then she stopped, realizing what she had been about to say.

He cocked his head to the side and took a step toward her, "Yes?"

Hermione swallowed, "Uh, you look...different. In a good way."

Severus, having found her statement amusing, smirked and moved to sit down on a tattered sofa sitting in the center of the room.

"Perhaps, you should consider removing your school robes, as well."

"Of course,?" Hermione replied, quickly removing her outer robes and then pulling her school sweater over her head. When she was done, all that remained was her skirt and a white, short sleeved shirt.

"Is it safe to assume I may sit down?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," He spat. "Do honestly think I'd invite you here and then insist that you stand the whole evening?"

Hermione blushed again, "No, I'm just not entirely sure what I should and should not take liberties with, at the moment."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sit."

"So," Hermione ventured as she sunk onto the sofa. "What's your favorite color?"

"For the love of Merlin," Severus cursed.

"Well, do you have a better idea of where to begin?"

He sighed, "No, I don't suppose I do."

She smiled smugly, "Well, then?"

"Contrary to popular belief, dark blue."

"Really?" She asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, and you?"

Hermione laughed, "Emerald green."

Severus's head whipped around toward her direction, "Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

So it was, that perhaps an hour after nightfall, Hermione found herself still sitting on Severus's sofa. They had ordered food from the kitchens, continued to converse until they had hit a lull in the conversation, and now both sat silent.

Hermione, knowing that eventually the topic must be mentioned, opened her mouth and said, "What happens now?"

Severus exhaled. "What do you want to happen, Hermione?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

She looked away and shook her head.

"Tell me, Hermione." He insisted.

Eventually, she met his eyes again. "I want to pursue this - whatever this may be."

Severus shifted closer to her and lifted a hand to cup her face, "Then that is what we shall do."

* * *

Six months later, Hermione ripped a book off one of his book shelves and threw it at him from across the room. 

"Why not?!" She shrieked. "I'm sick of lying to them!"

"We've discussed this." He bellowed. "You know what they would do if they found out about us."

"But they're my friends!" She cried.

"No, Hermione."

"Well, it's all just fine and dandy for you, isn't?" She scoffed.

Severus's head jerked back. "Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione laughed cruelly, "Well, of course you have no problem with the way things are now - you get off every time you get onto me, but what about _how I feel_?"

Severus's eyes widened in disbelief, "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am!"

Suddenly, more angry than not, he strode to her and gripped her wrists tightly, pulling her to him. "Then why are you here?!"

For a moment Hermione shrank away from him. Then she struggled against his grasp.

"Why are you here?!" He repeated, yanking her back.

"I guess I...I got caught up."

His eyes narrowed, "That's all? That's all?!"

Hermione, seeing an outlet to hurt him as much as she was feeling hurt, spat, "Yes, _that's all_!"

"Then what would you call this?!" He roared.

"_Favorable slavery_." She sneered as he shoved her away.

Had Hermione been looking up at that moment, instead of down at the floor, she would have seen his face twisted in a mixture of grief and anger before he strode away.

**

* * *

**

**You got off/ Every time you got onto me**

**I got caught up/ In favorable slavery**

* * *

To the reader - 

Reviews are appreciated. Chapter three will be coming shortly.

Thank you,

-Melodic Thoughts


	4. Chapter 4

"**All the Wrong Reasons"**

by Melodic Thoughts

A Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger Fanfic

Summary: What happens when our favorite couple comes together for all the wrong reasons? Is it wrong to find pleasure in pain? Is it okay to love someone who makes you suffer?

Note: This story is AU and set to occur during Hermione's 7th year at Hogwart's. Hermione is 18. Based on the song "All the Wrong Reasons" by Nickleback. Don't like this kind of pairing – don't read it.

Disclaimer: Plot is mine – everything else belongs to J.K.

* * *

Author's Note:

After some consideration and a large amount of time I have decided to continue on with the story in the hope of finishing it.

Some of you may notice that this story previously had a fourth chapter. I was greatly unhappy with it. The story was not going where I had originally intended it to go.

Therefore, I have deleted the old chapter four and I am going to do a rewrite. That being said, I have every intention of posting quickly and often.

Please reread and review, it helps my motivation!

Many thanks,

Melodic Thoughts


End file.
